The Commonwealth Games
by orangepencils
Summary: Gilbert discovers just how seriously Matthew takes any types of games as long as there's a Canadian athlete in them.


**The Commonwealth Games**

**308**

**Are you really surprised? Are you? Of course you aren't. This is late, but I was busy with school, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Short and the only one of its kind, fear not.**

**Characters: Kiwi!, Canada, Prussia, mentions of a few others.**

The Commonwealth Games

When Prussia woke up that morning, he was expecting to find Canada sleeping peacefully besides him. However, the bed was empty and the spot besides him was as well. He got up, made sure he was wearing something to cover his behind and then went searching for his lover.

It was Monday morning and he knew that it was too early for Matthew to have gone off to work. He walked around the house, checked the study and bathroom, stopped by the kitchen to grab an apple and then finally found Matthew in the living room with the telephone squished between his ear and shoulder, his cell phone in one hand, laptop opened on his lap and the other hand was furiously pressing the buttons on the remote for the muted television. Gilbert wasn't sure what to make of this.

"No-listen-I'm telling you that I don't get that channel here! And he hasn't updated the website! Do you understand how frustrating this is? He's just as bad as Arthur, I tell you! I offered to keep the website up and running but he didn't want to. He's probably just trying to impress him again, what a hypocrite!

Look, if you can stream me everything through the net just send me an e-mail or a text. I'm gonna try and contact Bee and see if she was able to get something. Alright-yes, alright, I'll talk to you soon. Yeah, I know, eh? It would have been so much better if we could go. Yeah, I know, same here. – Alright, bye Kiwi." With a final click, Canada put the phone down and returned to his multitasking. Prussia cleared his throat and watched as the younger nation jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Gilbert, what are you doing up so early? You nearly scared me to death." The older man laughed richly at that and sat down besides his lover pushing away the laptop and putting it on the table.

"I should be the one asking you the same question." He watched with amusement as Matthew's cheeks coloured slightly.

"You heard that?" Gilbert nodded.

"Well, it's the Commonwealth Games and I can't get the channel that's broadcasting them and my stupid cousin said he was going to put everything on the official website and he obviously hasn't and Kiwi was telling me what I missed and- why can't anyone broadcast these games!-For the love of maple, there's hockey for crying out loud!" He yelled at the television. Gilbert lost his smile and blanched.

"Ho-hockey as in, like at the Olympics?" It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed those two weeks, but he still had a scar on his hand from when Matthew had dug his nails into it during the Canada vs. Switzerland match and he had seen how the younger nation got during sporting events that involved Canadians.

"Of course there is, what kind of a stupid question is that? But these are just between Arthur's family-my family and my cousin is being stupid! I swear if that idiot rubs it in that he's ahead with medals one more time, I'll smack him even if he's in Australia!"

"Wh-where are the games again?" Gilbert asked thinking of the many ways he could escape this.

"India." Matthew replied, his attention already back to his laptop and cell phone and television.

"I see…" He started calculating the distance between here and India.

"Yes! Botswana found a live stream; awesome! Alright, I can watch a bit before going to work, wanna join?" Canada turned around to face him and smiled brightly; but Gilbert was no fool, he saw the competitive spirit underlined in those violet eyes; fuck he was screwed.

**OWARI**

**Ahah, I don't even know.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: October 20****th**** 2010, 5:31pm**

**Finished writing: October 20****th**** 2010, 5:55pm**

**Started typing: October 22****nd**** 2010, 10:09pm**

**Finished typing: October 22****nd****, 10:37pm**


End file.
